This invention relates generally to powder preform consolidation processes, and more particularly to such processes wherein consolidated parts are composite bodies having complex shapes.
There is continuing need for simple, effective, powder material consolidation techniques, particularly where the parts to be processed have complex interior or exterior configurations comprising different material compositions, one example being drill bits wherein complex cutter projections are required. This becomes critically difficult when the cutters constitute a very hard material which is different in composition from the main body of the drill bit to be consolidated from metal powder.